The Babysitter
by Roltris
Summary: In all honesty, she wasn't anything special. She went to school, did her homework, and occasionally dropped by the Bennett residence to babysit a boy named Jamie and his younger sister Sophie. She was nothing special, which made her wonder why she, of all people, was in this mess. Jack x OC


This is just a small idea that has been plauging my mind recently. I needed to write something down just to get it out and so I decided to start this story. Updates will probably be extremely slow, but I don't mind reviews (I love them), and I hope you give this little story a chance.

Most likely, it's going to be a JackxOC. Yay for smexci winter sprites!

Onwards with the first chapter.

- Roltris

* * *

**~ The Babysitter ~**

**Chapter One**

If there's something Michelle Roberts loved to do more than anything, it was to watch the stars. Of course she would never tell Jamie Bennett, or his adorable sister, Sophie, this little fact. She had told them many times that what she loved to do most was spend as time with them as she could. And although she wasn't quite lying, she wasn't wholly telling the truth either. No, what Michelle Roberts really loved were stars.

If you were to ask her why, she wouldn't really be able to tell you. There was just something about the way that they shone. The knowledge that told her that although they seemed so small, so insignificant amongst the vastness of the night sky, surrounded by so many other stars, they were, in fact, much larger than she could ever hope to imagine. They were ancient, and she was astounded when she first learned that some of the stars she saw each night were actually already dead.

So, she might be able to say that she loved the mystery. Stars were as mysterious as they were enchanting.

But, she supposed that wasn't really the truth.

If she was being completely honest with herself, the reason why she watched the night sky, staring at the stars for hours on end, was to hopefully catch a glimpse of a shooting star.

She never saw them often. Sometimes she feared she would miss one if she closed her eyes, and so would keep them open for as long as she could. Then her eyes would start to water and force her to blink away the moisture, and then she would panic because she might've missed her chance. Because everyone knows that when you see a shooting star, you make a wish.

And there's just one thing that Michelle always wishes for. And she hopes that one day, if she wishes hard enough, and if she really believes, it might come true.

* * *

"Michelle! Can't you tell us another story?"

"Story. Story!"

Feminine laughter rang out softly, "But you guys already know all my stories."

In a small town, far away from any city, was a modest sized house that belonged to the Bennett family. It wasn't anything special. It had a small outdoor decking, and a medium sized backyard that was just the right size for the local children to play in. However, the current blizzard blowing outside didn't permit any outdoor play, and so the residents of the small town were forced to take up shelter inside their own homes. And that's just what Jamie and Sophie Bennett were doing at this moment, but also accompanied by their favourite – and only – babysitter.

Jamie pouted from his position on the floor, "But you always have stories to tell!"

Michelle sighed and bit her lip, "I'm sorry guys, but there are only so many I can think of," upon seeing the siblings' dejected faces, she quickly hastened to think of something else, "Oh! I know. Jamie, how about you tell us a story tonight? You're always going on about your adventures with Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny and…Jack Froth?"

"It's Jack _Frost_," corrected Jamie, "And it's not just them!" he grinned as he bounced slightly, starting to get excited, "I spend time with Sandy. And Tooth too! She's the tooth fairy you know. And she says she might introduce me to a few of her friends soon. Like Cupid and Mother Nature!"

Michelle smiled slightly at his childlike imagination. She remembered when she used to believe in those kinds of things. When she used to wake up and find a quarter under her pillow, or when there would be presents under the tree, and all the Easter egg hunts she woke up early for, just to find them before everyone else.

The joys of being a kid, she supposed.

"Easter Bunny! Hop, hop, hop."

"Hey, hey, hey. Settle down, Soph. Your brother is going to tell us a bedtime story tonight."

Sophie giggled and hopped her way into Michelle's lap, getting comfy on her crossed legs.

Jamie grinned as scooted himself a little closer to them on the floor, bringing along the pillows and blankets they had set up earlier. He never missed a chance to talk about The Guardians

"Okay, so Michelle, have you ever heard of someone called Pitch Black?"

* * *

Michelle carefully tucked the blankets around Sophie and Jamie in the bed.

He had fallen asleep telling his story somewhere around the time where all the guardians, Jack Frost and Sophie were helping the Easter Bunny – _"He just prefers Bunny," Jamie said – _decorate all his eggs for Easter.

She really admired his imagination. There was no way she had one quite as great as his when she was his age, heck, she seriously doubted she even did now at seventeen. It amazed her that Jamie had taken all these famous child icons and put a such spin on them. A Russian Santa that could fight with swords and had a workshop run by yeti. A mute, dwarfish Sandman that was entirely golden. A hummingbird and human hybrid tooth fairy that was assisted by many tiny tooth fairies. And An Australian Easter Bunny that was six feet tall with boomerangs.

Her favourite of all, however, was how he talked about Jack Frost. The entirety of Michelle's knowledge of Jack Frost used to just be the saying, "You don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose." But Jamie told her that Jack Frost was the reason for the blizzard outside. In fact, according to Jamie, Jack Frost looked after winter, and created all those snow days that everyone loved. And, as he liked to tell her as much as possible, he was the Guardian of Fun. Then Jamie would run off and show her a picture he had drawn of himself flying through the air on a sled, and explain that Jack Frost did it.

Michelle seriously believed Jamie should consider becoming a writer when he grew up.

She smiled to herself as she reached over the sleeping duo and switched off the lamp. She probably should've taken Sophie to her own room, but the little girl had fallen asleep in Jamie's and Michelle didn't have to heart to disturb her. It probably lost her a few points with Abby though.

Michelle looked down at the greyhound on the floor and muttered a quick sorry.

Abby merely huffed and turned around, showing her back to the teenager.

Groaning, Michelle stood up straight and stretched, lifting her arms above her head and hearing her back crack pleasantly. Sitting on the floor for so long had made her body really sore.

The room was silent apart from the gentle breathing coming from the occupied bed, and the wind outside. The blizzard had settled down as the time had passed, but the sky was still overcast, and a steady stream of snowflakes continued to fall, adding to the white blanket of snow that covered everything outside.

Michelle slowly made her way over to the window and peered up towards the sky, trying to hopefully catch a glimpse of the stars through a break in the clouds. When no opportunity presented itself, she sighed sadly, pressing a hand against the glass and closing her eyes.

No chance for a wish tonight.

She slowly turned away from the window, her fingertips trailing across the glass surface before sliding away as she headed for the bedroom door.

She never did notice the frost that had formed on the window where her hand had been. She never noticed the odd shape it formed.

A small frosted star.

* * *

Boring? Yes. But I just had this itch to write and so...here it is.

Drop me a review? Yes? Aw, thankyou.


End file.
